Idiot
by okami11235
Summary: Ichigo plans a nice dinner with Rukia so he can confess his feelings, but she has the same plans for the night. Oneshot. I don't own Bleach.


Ichigo knew it. Tonight, he was going to do it. He was going to tell that beautiful, violet-eyed midget that he loved her.  
"Although... I probably shouldn't say it like that." Ichigo mused "At least if I want to live." It was an unusually cool Monday in May, so it would be perfect for both him and Rukia. Ichigo wanted this night to be as perfectly romantic as possible, without being suspicious to Rukia of course. Ichigo caught a lucky break, and managed to convince Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin to go out to a movie that night.  
"Well, as hard as this'll be, at least I'll have her all to myself..." Ichigo thought aloud. Ichigo stepped out of the shower, content with his hygiene. He then walked in front of the mirror, eyeing his soaking wet 'mop', as Rukia referred to it sarcastically.  
"Ya' know, I COULD comb this out and straighten this for her..." Ichigo chuckled, "Nah, I'll keep it messy just to piss 'er off a bit." Ichigo didn't know whether it was the euphoria of the occasion, or if he was just stifling fear, but he felt absolutely devilish on this night.  
"Now all that's left is to get dressed and cook." Ichigo counted his blessings as he chopped cucumbers.  
"Man, am I lucky that all her favourite foods go so well together" he thought. Ichigo had prepared a cucumber salad with chopped up, hard-boiled eggs, as well as some rice-dumplings. Ichigo whistled 'Wing Stock' as best he could while he set the table...for some reason it reminded him of everything Rukia had gone through, both before and after she met him. And then she walked in, still in her uniform, in one hand clutching a large plastic bag, and in the other, her soul pager (which had become more like a cell phone to her).  
"Hey, Ru-" Ichigo started.  
"Shut up fool! I'm on the phone!" Rukia snapped, as she stomped up stairs.  
"Hmph" Ichigo snorted, as he followed the feisty soul reaper upstairs. "And hello to you too."

~Moments earlier~ Rukia's breath quickened as the Kurosaki clinic came into view,  
She was a little on edge, because tonight, she was going to tell that idiot strawberry how she felt. Unbeknownst to her, Ichigo had the almost exact same thing planned for this evening. However, unlike Ichigo, she was thinking of a much more blunt approach. She giggled as she continued down the road.  
"Yeah... I like 'idiot strawberry'. I think I'll use that..." Rukia laughed. She continued down the road, turning up the music on the ipod she 'borrowed' from Ichigo. It played 'News from the Front', and Rukia thought about all that Ichigo had been through since meeting her. She turned the music up some more in order to drown out some guilty thoughts...  
Instead of walking directly home with Ichigo like she usually did, Rukia had taken a 'scenic detour', or at least that's what she told Ichigo. In actuality, Rukia went downtown to go shopping. On any other day, she would be with Orihime, Rangiku, and some of the other female soul reapers (and Uryuu of course), but not this time. Today was special, and she wanted to get home as quickly as possible. She walked into only a single store, quickly made a single purchase, and began her walk home. Rukia was relieved as she approached the Kurosaki clinic, because she saw Isshin's car gone.  
"Guess I have him all to myself..." She giggled. Just as she was about to open the door to her 'home', though, a thought crossed Rukia's mind. She was still in her uniform!  
"Crap..." She muttered. "How the hell am I supposed to get past that fool?" She asked rhetorically, as she had seen Ichigo through the kitchen window, setting the table. "Oh, I know!" She perked up, then smirked. Tonight was going to be fun. Rukia fished through her shirt for her soul pager (which she kept tucked in her bra, even though her school shirt had a pocket) and pulled it out. Opening the door with her free hand, she pretended to dial an imaginary number on her 'phone'. Rukia slammed the door behind her with her foot, and Ichigo looked up from the table, and smiled.  
"Hey Ru-" Ichigo started, but was cut off.  
"Shut up fool! I'm on the phone!" Rukia said in a false harsh tone, as she tried her best to make her tiny feet 'stomp' up the stairs. "Perfect..." She thought.

~Ten Minutes Later~ Ichigo knocked softly on the bedroom door.  
"Rukia..." He said softly, "I'm sorry I interrupted your phone call... Please? Forgive me? I made your favourite... cucumber salad and eggs..."  
Rukia opened the door a crack, still feigning anger.  
"And rice dumplings?" She wimpered.  
"Yes, and rice dumplings."  
"Okay..." Rukia sighed. "Just give me a second."  
"I just gave you ten minutes.." Ichigo muttered.  
"Ichigo?" Rukia said meekly through the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"No matter how quiet you may THINK you are, I can still here youuu." Rukia stated sweetly in her school girl voice. "There is something terrifying about that girl..." Ichigo thought, making sure to keep his mouth shut this time.  
Ichigo made his way downstairs, leaving Rukia to her own devices upstairs while he continued to set the table.

After thirty minutes, the table had been set for twenty-five.  
Ichigo cracked his knuckles, becoming quite impatient. "Okay, Ichigo! I'm coming!~" Rukia called sweetly.  
"Finally..." Ichigo muttered.  
He got up from his chair, walking to the stairwell so he could seat her, but when Ichigo looked up, he couldn't believe his eyes!  
"guh" was all Ichigo got out before his jaw hit the floor. There was Rukia, at the top of stairs, looking, well, stunning.  
She wore her hair behind her head in a bun, though she still had that single strand of hair hanging in front of her face. Her lips had an oh-so-subtle pink tint, her fingernails, which had been growing out for awhile, were painted a serene blue that matched her eyes, as well as her azure pumps. But the most stunning of all was her dress. It was a small, low-cut, indigo strapless mini-dress , halting just above her bosom, and just above her knees, revealing her soft, smooth legs. And wrapped around her shoulders was ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, a priceless scarf given to High-ranking members of the Kuchiki clan. Ichigo stared in awe, examining every inch of her body, but he was suddenly snapped out of his trance by a familiar laugh.  
"Drool much?" Rukia giggled.  
"Shut it." Ichigo said bluntly, looking away, trying to hide his crimson-dyed face.  
Rukia gingerly stepped down the stairs and was led to the table by Ichigo.

Ichigo and Rukia shared their meal, and when all was finished, Ichigo spoke up.  
"By the way Rukia,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where did you get that scarf?"  
"Brother gave it to me when I became a Kuchiki. Why?"  
"Oh, just curious."Ichigo snickered, imagining Byakuya's face if he knew Rukia was wearing that thing tonight.  
"My turn now." Rukia said, her tone becoming more serious. "Why did you do this?"  
"Do what?" Ichigo retorted, playing dumb.  
"You know WHAT, idiot." Rukia snapped, becoming miffed at Ichigo's immaturity.  
"And so do you, midget." Ichigo retaliated. "It's the anniversary of the night we met."  
"I know that!"  
"Then why ask?"  
"Well, you've never done anything like this before. Every other occasion it's just been a Chappy doll or something." Rukia said, her voice softening.  
"You've never done anything like this either." Ichigo replied, eyeing Rukia's attire. Rukia blushed.  
"Well, it's just been a hard year... with the war, and your hollow, and now we're both up for captainship, and we'll have to leave in two months, so I guess," she bit her lip,"I thought you'd like a break. I'm sorry if you don't like it."  
"What? Where the hell did you get that idea?" Ichigo yelled, this time jumping out of his chair.  
"From YOU, IDIOT!" Rukia shouted, becoming visibly angry now. "YOU were asking me all these questions! What the hell else am I supposed to think?"  
"You asked me the same question too, Rukia." Ichigo muttered, trying to calm Rukia down.  
"Fine... whatever, Ichigo." Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other for a few moments, then began to clear their dishes from the table. They loaded up the dishwasher, and both sat down again, until Ichigo peeped.  
"Alright Rukia. Fine. Do you want to know why I did this?"  
"Oh, please enlighten me, 'Strawberry-sama'." Rukia said sarcastically.  
"Never mind. Goodnight." Ichigo said sadly, albeit bluntly. Ichigo stood up, and began his way towards the stairs.  
"Ichigo, wait." Rukia said, getting up from her chair and tugging Ichigo's wrist. Even though she was unusually strong, Rukia was no match for Ichigo, but, nonetheless, he obliged, spinnning around quickly, so they were now face-to-face. Well, maybe it wasn't intentional. Rukia was pretty strong.  
Rukia eyed Ichigo seriously, still having a tight grip on his wrist. She looked into his strong, amber eyes, and he stared into her deep violet eyes. Suddenly, she stood up on her toes, and forcefully slammed her lips onto his, giving him a fiery, passionate kiss.

After a few moments, she retracted.  
"Rukia, what was that for?" Ichigo inquired, giving her an oddly satisfying quizical look. Rukia stood up even taller this time, putting her lips so close to Ichigo's that she could almost feel his trembling.  
"Don't you dare make me say it first." Rukia said breathily as she blushed.  
"I...don't..." Ichigo whispered, teasing her. Rukia stood up as tall as she could, using Ichigo's shoulders as grips. She put her lips right beside Ichigo's right ear and whispered in a sexy tone,  
"You're such an idiot."  
At this point, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Rukia in his arms and lifted her off the ground, trailing kisses along her neck, nipping her ear, and moving back to her lips, he gave her a kiss even more passionate than before. Rukia couldn't help but giggle, she was happier than she had ever been in her life. Ichigo pulled away, and, giving her a look that she would never forget, he whispered those three little words he had been waiting to say all evening, all those months he spent with, and away from her.  
"I love you."  
"And I love you, Idiot." Ichigo then returned to kissing her, this time moving down her shoulder, underneath her chin, and then started moving down some more. "WHOA! ICHIGO NOT ON THE FIRST DATE IDIOT!  
Ichigo smiled, he was feeling absolutely devilish.

(**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed it...Remember, reviewing makes me a happy IchiRuki fanboy. So, review. **_Seriously. Do it._**)


End file.
